A Few Minor Complications
by XxEmeraldFirexX
Summary: Everybody at 'Playa Des Losers' thinks Noah is just an annoying grammar nazi. Everyone except Andi, a girl with a crush and extreme determination. Andi digs deeper and finds Noah has lots of problems dealing with self worth and love. She is willing to comfort Noah, and along the way her secrets are revealed as well. Lots of drama, friendship, backstabbers, and romance.


**Complications**

It was yet another careless morning at camp "Playa Des Losers," and almost everyone was as relaxed as can be. The first season of 'Total Drama' had just ended and Owen, 'The Jolly Giant,' had won the grand prize. Because of plane delay, the ex-contestants were to stay at this luxury resort for a few more days.

"Eeee!" Katie and Sadie shrieked.

"He is soo gorgeous!"

"Yeah, just look at those biceps!" they were both gazing at Justin, who was flexing and enjoying all the attention.

Noah, sitting on a stool nearby, rolled his eyes.

"Like, OMG, *so* hot! Gag..."

"Oh, stop it! Like you're one to talk! You kissed a guy!" Justin pointed out.

Noah's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"It was an accident! I was asleep!"

Izzy's head popped up from under the water, and she spat out her snorkel tube.

"Well, that *little accident* inspired quite a few shipping fanfics!" she cackled.

Noah looked down at his feet in shame.

Andi slipped into the seat next to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I believe it wasn't on purpose." She smiled.

Noah gave her a little half smile.

"Whatever…" he went back to reading his book.

"What are you reading?" She peered over his shoulder curiously.

"The Hunger Games." He answered without taking his eyes off the page. He seemed pretty enveloped in the story.

"Ah. Cool!" they both sat for a minute. The silence was awkward.

"So…" she played with her black fingernails.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Noah questioned in an annoyed tone.

Andi sighed. "…Not really." She slid off her chair and walked away, and got bit by 'Izzy-shark' in the process.

Noah looked back at her sadly and let out a deep breath of disappointment.

Once she was a little distance away, he slapped himself in the face.

"Noah, why do you have to be so inconsiderate?" he muttered to himself.

He watched Andi make her way to the confessional and get in.

He growled. "She's probably saying how rude and unattractive I am… *sigh* but it's true. I deserve it."

"Dude, are you talking to yourself?!" Justin scoffed.

Noah buried his head into his hands in embarrassment.

'Yeah, like only crazy people talk to them-selves. Like this one time, I saw this weird old lady that only had one tooth, which is also her front tooth, that is why she's able to talk, okay so she's also my neighbor, she-she, was talking to herself, and like she was like, "Rawr! Where am I supposed to hide the bodies?' Hahaha!" Izzy laughed so hard she fell back into the water.

Everyone was weirded out.

Katie and Sadie shook their heads.

"Anyways," Sadie broke the silence.

"it *is* weird, Noah. Do you want to seem crazy?" She looked sincere.

He shrugged his shoulders, took his book and went to sit in the tanning chairs next to Trent and DJ.

"I wish I had friends. No Noah, don't say that. Why even bother thinking about that? I don't deserve any."

"But I'm your friend!" Owen staggered over to him, holding a rib, with sauce all over his face.

"Yeah, Owen, about that… I need to talk to you."

Owen's smile faded. "What? What do you mean buddy?"

He pulled Owen aside behind the bushes.

"I… would appreciate it if you stayed away from me for a while."

"But why?" the big guy made a puppy dog face.

"Just… because… I don't really need any friends at the moment."

"But I'm your best bud!"

"I would just like some alone time, without anyone in the way. That's all."  
Owen glared at him.

"Well, fiiiine. I *won't* be your friend. Geez, why do you have to act like you're better than everyone else? Nobody wants to be your friend anyways." He marched off in anger, head held high and arms crossed.

Noah looked at his reflection in the watch he was wearing. He grimaced.

"You're such a loser!"

He bent over and cried.

"Nobody even wants me…"

Suddenly, someone stepped behind the bush. He quickly wiped his tears.

Noah looked up to see Courtney before him. She looked cross.

"Noah?"

"Uh... Courtney?"

She looked around with her hands on her hips.

"Have you seen Harold? We have some business to take care of."

She sounded really serious and confident; she scared the pants off of Noah.

"Uhh… nope. Not recently."

"Crap!" She stamped her foot.

"I've looked everywhere! I'll find you, twerp!" she yelled.

"She looked down at Noah questioningly.

"What *are* you doing back here, anyways? Shouldn't you be busy being a smartass to everyone back there?"

Noah tried to keep his best poker face. It was difficult.

"Just…" Noah panicked looking for an excuse.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a shiny looking quartz. He swiftly took it up in his hand and held it up to his face.

"Just inspecting this quartz crystal! With some chiseling and polishing it would look great on my shelf back home!"

"Hmm..." It looked like Courtney didn't believe him for a second.

"Heh heh.." he tried his best to look innocent. His eyes darted back and forth.

Courtney bent over with suspicion and put her face to his. Her death glare frightened him more than anything.

Duncan is really the guy for her... he thought.

Courtney sprang back up straight. She had a gigantic, almost goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Okie dokie!" She ran off.

Phew… he fell on the ground with relief. That tension was unbearable..

In the Confessional

"I hope I didn't annoy Noah! I really like him."

Andi rested her arm on her knee and propped her head up on her arm.

"Everybody gets annoyed by *him* but I don't. They just don't bother to look deeper. I understand what he's going through. My guess is that he was mistreated through childhood, and knowing he isn't rich, being overly confident can't be the case. So he probably mistreats others as a defense mechanism, and is afraid to get close to anyone in fear he will be rejected."

She sighed and frowned in sorrow.

"I wish he would know how much I like him. I have, like the *biggest* crush on him!" Her eyes grew wide and she put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh, no!" she gasped.

"Nobody's going to see this, right? RIGHT?!"

…

"I can't believe he's not my friend anymore!" Owen sobbed.

"At least I have this cake!" he smiled and ate the cake whole.

…

Andi stepped out of the confessional.

"Hey beautiful! What's going on?" Cody winked at her.

Andi rolled her eyes.

She was pretty beautiful,(see what I did there XD) actually. Well if you are into girls that are more on the tomboy side.

She had shoulder-length straight dark brown hair, with a few streaks of rainbow color in it.

She had mildly tan skin, greenish-gray eyes, a nose piercing, and black nails. Her nails were pretty short though, because she has a habit of biting her nails.

She usually wore dark red skinny jeans, black boots, and a black butterfly tee with a picture of swirls and cats on the front. But she changed her clothes a lot, so there is a variety of graments she likes to wear. As for make-up, she didn't really wear any.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like someone crying. The others didn't seem to notice it, probably because Andi has really, good ears, which make up for her terrible sense of smell.

She held her breath and listened intently.

The sound was coming from about ten feet away, behind a bush. She quietly went behind the confessional booth where nobody could see her and inched closer to where the sound emanated. Finally she spotted Noah behind the bushes and Andi walked over to him.

"N-Noah? Are you okay?"

He turned around with a jolt, startled by the stealthily quiet girl. He had never been more embarrassed in his life.

He thought to himself, "Stupid! Stupid! I forgot there is one person that can hear me over all the noise-Andi!"

He tried his best to cover his face.

Andi knelt down on the ground next to him. She reached out a hand towards him and he gave up. He knew she already knew he was crying. Running away would be foolish, so he just wrapped his arms around Andi and cried into her shoulder.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry if it wasn't that good… I finished it a short amount of time. Please let me know if I should continue! Please R&R and I will hopefully see you next time!**

**This is my first Total Drama fanfic, so please, constructive criticism only. **

**I will eventually draw a picture of Andi so you can imagine her better! **

**And obviously I am a fan of Noah. Haha! AND I DON'T LIKE OWEN.**

**~EmeraldFire~**


End file.
